


Early Affection

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [12]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: “I love you.”He blantly said it. In front of everyone. He was leaning on the table during breakfast. Kirumi just came in, only to hear what was said. Everyone was silent for a while, as he had to take in what was said. He stared in shock, before letting out a laugh.





	Early Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This started off, sweet...
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“I love you, Ouma-kun.”

Saihara blantly said it. In front of everyone. He was leaning on the table during breakfast. Kirumi just came in, only to hear what was said. Everyone was silent for a while, as Ouma had to take in what was said. He stared in shock, before letting out a laugh.

“I know you do.” He says after a while, leaning on the table, “I'm flattered, and I love you too!”

Saihara laughed as well, before standing up. Walking around the table to get to Ouma. Though, not after Ouma held his hands up defensively. Seeming taken aback. Laughing nervously.

“Saihara-chan, I know what you said wasn't a lie…” He started, before waving his hands, “... B-But I could be lying as well.”

Saihara was standing in front of him at this point, with the biggest smile upon his face. Ouma didn't know what to do, before looking around the room. Frantic about what Saihara was gonna do. Some looked away, uninterested, like Harukawa, Yumeno, Hoshi, and Toujou. Others just watch, with interest, like Gonta, Tenko, and Angie. Those also in shock would be Momota, and Iruma.

Ouma looked back up, as Saihara leaned down, face very close to his own. His face red, with a big smile.

Ouma decided to just push his face away, backing up with nervous laughter.

“I'm flattered, but I'm gonna go.”

With that, Ouma ran out the door.

Silence.

“Ignore him!” Iruma cried, smiling, “You don't need him! You've got me! A beautiful, smart, and talented woman like me can cure _any_ broken heart!”

She laughed as others around her groaned.

“I'm confident.” Saihara leaned on the table, letting out a _giggle_ , “I can win him over.”

Iruma seemed disappointed, but Saihara looked away, and attempted to follow Ouma out the door.

Only to be stopped by a hand.

He turned to see Momota there, seeming serious. He kept a serious look, and Saihara brightened up. He smiled at Momota, as Momota glared. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before moving a side. Seeming hesitant to even do so.

“Erm, good luck.” He says, after a while, “My sidekick can nab anybody they want here!”

 _That is the truth_. Saihara waved, before running out, after Ouma.

It didn't take long to locate him, and followed him to that exact location. He went there, to see him cradled into a ball, cradling his head. Trying to process what just happened. Saihara walked up, only to sat down behind him. Upon hearing his footsteps, Ouma tensed up, and turned his head to see who it was. He immediately went back into a ball when he realized who it was, and murmured about privacy.

Saihara smiled, as Ouma took his time to gather his thoughts. He cleared his throat, and stood up straight. Saihara followed suit, as Ouma turned around to face Saihara.

Saihara brightened up upon the look on his face.

Ouma was flustered red, pouting, and messing with his scarf. He murmured about privacy, and how he barely got any time to think about his response. Though, after a while, he sighed, and looked up at Saihara with a tensed up frown, and walked closer. He looked at the taller male, before puffing his cheeks.

“You're mean.” He whines, “Why would you outright say that, outloud? You're an idiot, and doesn't think about the consequences of his actions! Meanie jerk-face!”

Saihara let out a _giggle_ , before leaning down to _press his lips against Ouma’s_. Although it took a while to process what happened, Ouma immediately pulled away, before looking down, hands on Saihara’s chest.

Silence.

“You never gave me proper time.” Ouma muttered, after a while, “Just let me think about my feelings first, before I could accept yours.”

“I'm already aware what your answer might me.” Saihara smiled, “No need to lie.”

Ouma was taken aback.

“You're an idiot to think I'd ever accept your answer.” Ouma frowned, after a while, “You don't just go up to somebody telling them how you feel, and expect for them to accept you back. That's not how it works. _How_ would you know my answer before I could even give it?”

Ouma scoffed, turning to walk away. Though, not before Saihara pulled him closer to himself. Ouma didn't struggle, but he did glare.

Saihara sadly smiled.

“J-Just stay with me?” Saihara asked, seeming genuinely sad, “Just for today?”

Ouma felt he really had no choice at this point and just sighed. He had plans today, but he supposes he'll stick with Saihara for the time being. Although he did let Saihara kiss him, he didn't let Saihara get all touch-y feely. So, he lets it be, and followed Saihara everywhere as he brought him back to the dining hall, and sat next to him. Some people congratulated him, while others just glared at Ouma like _he_ was the one that made the first move.

Idiots.

After a while, they were finally left alone. Saihara looked up, to see Ouma, just glaring at him.

More silence.

“Ahh, that's what happens.” Saihara murmured, before looking down, sadly smiling, “I never confessed this early to… _a crush_ before.”

“So, you think it's a simple crush?”

“I'm sure it's love.” Saihara chuckled lightly, before sighing, “But that can… be a lie.”

Ouma stared at him, before looking down himself.

“If I didn't like you, or take interest, I'm sure I would be avoiding you, like the plague.” Ouma sighed, waving it off, “I mean, you could be useful, and with how _fugly_ you look, I think you’d be more useful to make me look pretty, but that's no use.”

Saihara _giggled_ , which definitely caught him off guard. Though, after a while, he sighed, seeming hesitant to speak up. After a while, he found his words.

“True, that's all I'm used for.” He spoke, seeming deep in thought, “Though, you already look good as it is. Just how cute you look on your own.”

Ouma began sputtering at this point, before glaring at him. Yelling at this point.

“That was a lie!”

Saihara blinked, taken aback himself.

“If I didn't _at least_ take interest back, do you think I'd be here right now, talking to you!?” Ouma yelled, pushing Saihara back, seeming hesitant to speak, but Ouma cut him off, “Do you actually think I'd tolerate this if I didn't take _at least at little_ affection!? I hate liars, like you, but at the sametime, _you're annoyingly secretive_!”

Saihara blinked, before _seeing flashbacks_. He was pushed against the wall, as Ouma had trapped him. Although, this time, it seems as though his eyes were filled with _distrustful and hate_ , instead of the usual _lust and want_.

 _It reminded him of his first timeline_. _Where Ouma was the one annoyingly secretive_. _Not him, himself_.

But then, again, back then, Saihara was a completely different person. He _began to laugh at that irony_. Startling Ouma. After a while, he wiped his tears that was welling up. He sadly smiled.

“I'm sorry, Ouma-kun.” Saihara murmured, “I told you my feelings too early… I waited too soon. So, I guess I'll just leave it be.”

So, he did. He left it be, and Ouma was left alone, seeming to be in shock.

Saihara decided not to stop Iruma this time, and let everyone die.

In the end, Ouma was crushed. Leaving a sweet message behind.

 _Please forgive me_.

Everything was white again, then dark.

Saihara was back inside the locker.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> ... It ended pretty abruptly. Went from 1 to 100 there for a sec.
> 
> Did not expect that ending myself, but I guess I went with it, and just let it end.
> 
> Oh well... This was just a bad timeline...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
